Say 'Love' with Quotes
by Yuki Arisa
Summary: "Love is a complex feelings with a simple need, and it's you" -Yuki Arisa. /Shizaya/sho-ai/one-shot/birthday fict for Izaya /


**Say "Love" with Quotes**

* * *

Disclaimer : Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita, and I got all of the quotes in this story from .com

Warning : nyelip quotes bahasa Inggris yang mungkin ga nyambung sama jalan ceritanya, OOC, alur amburadul, shonen-ai, bershowerlah sebelum dan sesudah baca fanfict ini (?)

* * *

Kamis, 3 Mei 2012, pukul 12.30, cuaca hujan. Dengan _setting_ tempat di sebuah apartemen di Shinjuku yang ditinggali seorang informan berambut hitam dengan iris merah, cerita ini dimulai. Tidak lupa seorang pria berambut pirang yang selalu menggunakan seragam _bartender_-nya, walaupun pekerjaannya saat ini bukan lagi sebagai _bartender_, tetapi _debt collector_. Mereka berdua berada di tempat yang sama, di apartemen sang informan, duduk di sofa, berhadapan. _Wait... what? _Mereka ada dalam satu ruangan, saling berhadapan, dan... tidak berkelahi? Jangankan berkelahi, tatapan mereka saja biasa saja, bukan seperti serigala yang menunggu kesempatan menyerang mangsanya.

Masing-masing dari mereka memegang buku yang tidak terlalu tebal. Dapat dipastikan _cover_ buku keduanya berbeda, walaupun hanya ada satu kesamaan, yaitu ada kata _"quotes"_ di bagian _cover_nya. Mungkin melihat Izaya memegang buku seperti itu bukan hal yang asing lagi, mengingat dia seorang informan yang haus akan informasi apa pun. Tapi bagaimana dengan Shizuo? Dia membaca buku? Yakin dia akan mengerti isi dari buku tersebut? Lagipula dia pasti akan lebih memilih mengejar dengan niat membunuh cowok informan–sebut saja Izaya Orihara–ketimbang baca buku.

"Oi, _flea_. Aku tidak begitu mengerti isi buku ini," suara bartender yang bernama lengkap Shizuo Heiwajima memecah keheningan.

"Baca saja, Shizu-chan. Hitung-hitung mengisi waktu luang," sahut Izaya tanpa menoleh ke arah Shizuo. Matanya tetap fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"...Dengar, Izaya. Hanya sekali ini saja aku menyetujui usulmu. Hanya sekali ini aku duduk tepat di depanmu tapi tidak mencoba membunuhmu. _Hanya sekali ini_," Shizuo menekankan kalimat terakhir.

"Ahaha. Saking bosannya sampai kau menuruti ajakanku dan membaca buku itu. Biasanya saat bosan kau mulai mengangkat _street sign_ lalu melemparkannya kepadaku. Kenapa hari ini tidak, hm?"

"Kau tahu kata _capek_? Hari ini aku ingin beristirahat. Lagipula diluar hujan."

"_Ara~_ Orang terkuat se-Ikebukuro bisa capek juga terny–"

"Berisik."

"Kyaaa Shizu-chan galak, deh," Izaya memanyunkan bibirnya, yang di mata Shizuo terlihat sok imut dan membuatnya jengkel.

"Hentikan nada menjijikkan dan pose _duckface_ itu."

"Hahaha. Baiklah, _happy reading_, Shizu-chan."

Setelah itu hanya kesunyian yang ada, keduanya sama-sama diam, serius membaca buku yang dipegang mereka. Hanya sekitar lima menit, suara sang _ex-bartender_ memecah keheningan lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku membaca kumpulan _quotes_ seperti ini, Izaya? Tidak punya buku lain?"

"Tentu saja aku punya banyak buku, Shizu-chan. Umm, kenapa yaaaa?" Izaya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, dan matanya melirik ke atas. Tentu saja dengan bibir yang manyun.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan pose itu, IIIIZAAAAYAAAAA!"

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara buku yang menyentuh keras lantai apartemen serta suara cekikikan dari Izaya yang berhasil menghindar.

* * *

Jumat, 4 Mei 2012, pukul 16.00, cuaca cerah. Dengan setting tempat di... yang pasti di Ikebukuro, kedua cowok yang selalu muncul dalam khayalan liar cewek _otaku_ bernama Erika Karisawa, melakukan rutinitas mereka seperti hari-hari sebelumnya–kecuali kemarin–, kejar-kejaran. Mereka sudah melakukannya sejak pukul 15.00, sejak Shizuo secara tidak sengaja melihat Izaya sedang berkeliling Ikebukuro sedang memandangi manusia-manusia yang dicintai Izaya dengan sepenuh hati. Menyadari seseorang dengan aura membunuh sedang menatapnya, Izaya segera memasang seringainya dan melempar pisau lipatnya dari tempat ia berdiri. Pisau itu berhasil ditahan Shizuo dengan gigi-giginya yang mengapit pisau tersebut, lalu dihancurkannya.

"IIIIZAAAAYAAAAAA!"

"_Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan~"_

"Sialan!"

Izaya terus berlari, begitu pun Shizuo. Kejar-kejaran, hingga aksi mereka berhenti di sebuah lorong gelap nan sempit. Jalanan sempit di lorong itu sedikit becek oleh bekas hujan kemarin. Suhu udara di sini agak berbeda, lebih dingin. Dan posisi mereka... _Oh gosh_. Pasti Erika sudah menjerit ala _fangirl_ jika melihat posisi mereka saat ini. Punggung Izaya menyentuh jalan beraspal di antara dua tembok besar dan tinggi, sementara itu Shizuo berada di atas Izaya, dan tubuhnya menyentuh tubuh di bawahnya.

"Shi–Shizu-chan!" Izaya terkejut melihat posisi mereka, tepatnya posisinya yang membuatnya harus waspada dan membuat mukanya semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kau berat. Kalau tersandung jatuhnya jangan di atasku, dong," Izaya mengatur napasnya, dan sebentar saja ia sudah bisa berbicara 'normal', dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara 'terganggu' yang menyebalkan.

"E–eh. Ah! Salahmu sendiri memancingku kesini, jelek," Shizuo salah tingkah, itu kesimpulan yang dapat Izaya ambil. Dan... _gosh_, wajah Shizuo juga sama merahnya dengan wajah Izaya tadi.

"Salahkan kulit pisang itu, jangan aku," sergah Izaya sambil menunjuk kulit pisang yang semakin gepeng karena habis terinjak, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Dan Shizuo, kau harus tau, _Love is being stupid together__ –__**Paul Valery**_."

"...Ha?" Shizuo sudah beranjak dari posisinya semula, dan sekarang duduk di samping Izaya, bingung.

"_Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to st__op __–__**H. L. Mencken**__," _Izaya terus berbicara, mengabaikan Shizuo yang kebingungan.

"Cukup, Izaya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"_First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosit__y __ –__**George Bernard Shaw**__."_

"Kubilang cukup!"

Sebuah kesalahan bagi Izaya untuk mengabaikan apa yang Shizuo katakan. Sekarang tangan kanan Shizuo mencengkram kerah kaos hitam _V-neck_ milik Izaya. Respon Izaya? Hanya sebuah seringai yang membuat Shizuo semakin geram terhadapnya.

"_Ara~_ Shizu-chan marah."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Dan suaramu yang menyebalkan itu terus saja mengucapkan '_love_' ini '_love_' itu."

"Aku tidak berbicara tentang '_love_'. Aku berbicara tentang _kita_."

"Hentikan omonganmu yang tidak jelas dan jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari _'kita'_ tersebut, " cengkraman pada kerah baju Izaya semakin keras dan raut wajah Shizuo makin terlihat _'annoyed'._

"_Ok. To the point_, kita saling mencintai. Karena kau minta aku menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya, aku akan jelaskan. Pertama pada quote '_Love is being stupid together__', _barusan muka kita menjadi... err merah 'kan? Karena insiden 'kulit pisang' tadi. Dan quote kedua,' _Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to st__op', _kurasa sudah jelas, Shizu-chan. Sekalinya kita jatuh cinta, kita akan terus merasa jatuh cinta kepada orang yang kita cintai. Mau kau menyangkalnya sekeras apa pun, rasa cinta itu sangat sulit untuk ditolak. Dan aku yakin kau dan aku merasakannya. Terakhir, quote ketiga, '_First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosit__y'_, kau tahu kenapa aku selalu mengganggumu? Aku penasaran seperti apa reaksimu. Dan semakin aku ingin tahu, aku merasa semakin terobsesi padamu. Di sisi lain aku juga merasa bodoh kenapa aku bisa segitu terobsesinya tentang dirimu, karena ini pertama kalinya aku merasa tertarik kepada seseorang. Dan Shizuo, obsesi itu juga dirasakanmu, bukan? Aku tahu setiap hari kau ingin menemuiku hanya untuk melempar _vending machine_ padaku."

Setelah jeda sebentar untuk menarik napas, Izaya pun melanjutkan, "Puas, _Shizuo Heiwajima_? Terserah kau mau menertawakanku atau tidak. Tapi aku informan dan aku tahu segala hal. Aku juga sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, agar aku bisa jujur pada perasaanku dan hanya Shizu-chan saja yang mendengarnya langsung." Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Terlihat ekspresinya memancarkan sedikit kesedihan bercampur dengan malu.

* * *

Masih dengan hari, cuaca, dan tempat yang sama, hanya saja waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 16.45. Sudah sekitar 15 menit kebisuan melanda lorong tersebut. Shizuo dan Izaya sama-sama diam, tetapi ekspresi keduanya berbeda. Izaya masih memasang raut wajah sedih bercampur malu, sedangkan Shizuo hanya memasang tampang datar dengan sedikit terkejut sambil tetap menatap Izaya. Cengkraman pada kerah kaos Izaya juga sudah dilepaskannya. Dan akhirnya Izaya memutuskan untuk berbicara, dia sudah tidak tahan akan kebisuan ini.

"_Ok._ Perkiraanku salah. Maaf, Shi– _hmpf_!"

Bibir Shizuo menangkap bibir dibawahnya, menciumnya lembut. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Izaya yang terbuka, yang akhirnya menjadi ciuman panas. Izaya tidak ingat berapa lama waktu mereka berciuman. Dia hanya ingat suara desahan tertahan yang dikeluarkan dari bibirnya sendiri dan ketika Shizuo mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia rasa wajahnya juga semerah itu sekarang.

"Shizu... chan..." Izaya masih tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi barusan, terkejut.

"Perkiraanmu tidak salah, bodoh!" Shizuo mencengkram bahu Izaya keras. Terdengar rintihan kecil dari Izaya, dan Shizuo segera melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Izaya.

"Maaf..." Shizuo membelai pipi Izaya lembut, dan mengecup bibirnya hangat. "_Love is what you've been through with somebody__–__**James Thurber**_. Maaf aku hanya bisa ingat yang ini, Izaya," lanjutnya.

Izaya masih mematung di tempat dengan degup jantung yang tak karuan. Dan Shizuo melanjutkan kembali masih dengan telapak tangannya membelai lembut pipi Izaya, "Biar aku jelaskan, Izaya. Quote yang tadi, '_Love is what you've been through with somebod__y'_, aku tidak menganggap apa yang kita lakukan selama ini–seperti kejar-kejaran dengan niat saling membunuh–dilakukan karena kita saling benci, tetapi masing-masing dari kita ingin saling bertemu 'kan?"

Senyum Izaya mengembang, sebuah senyum tulus. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Shizuo dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Shizuo membalas pelukan itu, dan membisikkan suatu kalimat padanya.

"_Tanjoubi Omedetou, Izaya_."

* * *

SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN IZAYAAAA MUAHAHA! Telat sehari yoh. Maap bikin fanfict apabanget kaya gini ;_; Mana endingnya ujug-ujug pula ;_; Hallooooo minna! Padahal besok ada TOEFL saya malah bikin fanfict #pelajargakbener. Ini fanfict sesuatu trololol ampe saya bershower habis baca ini #maksudnyaapa. Mind to RnR? :')


End file.
